Dulces Pesadillas
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Star quiere sorprender a Tom con un bocadillo nocturno pero las cosas no salen como planea cuando su innata curiosidad desata un caos en el cuarto del príncipe del inframundo.


**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal no me pertenece es propiedad de Daron Nefcy, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shot. Dulces pesadillas.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y Star se encontraba agitando una espesa y pegajosa mezcla dentro de un cuenco de la más fina cerámica. Su habitación se había convertido prácticamente en una improvisada cocina - _caótica cocina en realidad_ \- y junto a ella sobre la mesa del centro, se encontraba un libro lo bastante grueso que competía incluso con su antigua guía mágica en la que Glossaryck solía vivir. El libro sin embargo no trataba sobre poderosos hechizos sino más bien su contenido se limitaba a deliciosos postres terrestres que ella alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de probar cuando vivía en casa de los Díaz, Angie de muy buena manera le obsequió aquel objeto con la esperanza de que la jovencita se entretuviera en sus ratos de absoluto aburrimiento.

Star avanzó silenciosa y tranquilamente otro par de páginas, sorprendentemente estaba volcando toda su atención a las palabras que bailaban frente a ella sobre la hoja de papel, fascinada por lo simple que parecía ser todo, pero sin ser realmente consciente del desastre del que se había convertido su habitación. El penúltimo paso de aquel instructivo le indicaba que vertiera la mezcla a los recipientes y luego los metiera al horno. _Fácil_. Se repitió mientras seguía batiendo enérgicamente aquella chorreante masa.

Dejó el cuenco a un lado y sin necesidad de inclinarse, tomó fuerte su varita - _la cual también estaba manchada con mezcla endurecida_ \- e invocó su brazo mágico para tomar los recipientes que se encontraban hasta el otro lado de la habitación, descansando sobre su cama. Con mucho cuidado vertió la viscosa mezcla en cada pequeño recipiente sin percatarse de los trozos de cáscara de huevo que flotaban en el líquido espeso blanco.

—Dejar la mezcla al horno durante una hora a una temperatura promedio de…

Recitó apenas en un suave susurro al aire. Entonces recordó que no tenía un horno, al menos no dentro de su habitación y la cocina real había cerrado oficialmente sus puertas desde hacía una hora; de esto por órdenes estrictas de su madre al descubrir a River asaltando dicho lugar durante las noches debido a sus " _antojos nocturnos_ ".

No era un problema en realidad. No había nada que no pudiese solucionar con su magia.

— _Termodia preparis alimentus_ —entonó sujetando la varita entre sus pegajosas manos.

Destellos rosa salieron disparados y una ligera explosión de polvo cual diamante rodeó el ambiente. Un pequeño horno se materializó frente a sus ojos y su sonrisa de suficiencia creció a niveles insospechados, Star sospechaba que cada vez dominaba aún más sus hechizos y en este caso el orgullo se abrió paso en su pecho al ser uno totalmente improvisado.

El último paso se completó y ella elevó un suspiro cuando el horno entró en funcionamiento, lo único que tendría que hacer ahora era esperar; y echando un vistazo a su habitación, también tendría que reparar el desastre que había causado pues parecía que una estampida de Guerricornios había acabado con el lugar.

— _Torbellino de burbujas limpiadoras_ —conjuró de nuevo y todo el desastre desapareció en silencio sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiese sucedido. Star celebró su pequeña victoria con un leve chillido y un salto para después besar su varita.

 _ **Estoy volviéndome una experta**_. Se dijo a sí misma con orgullo. No necesitaba un libro de hechizos para dominar la magia si podía hacerlo con su instinto y determinación ¿Qué más podría pedir entonces?

Miró el temporizador del aparato. Aún tenía más de cincuenta minutos por delante y nada mejor que hacer en ese tiempo. Glossaryck estaba acurrucado sobre su cama, resollando de vez en cuando en señal de que estaba profundamente dormido ¿Qué podría hacer durante ese lapso de tiempo? ¿Ir a tomar el té con Eclipsa y acompañar dicho té con una amena platica? La ex reina no parecía tan malvada después de todo. Tal vez sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello, o al menos eso era lo que su mente quería pensar, Star tenía esa crédula intención de ver lo mejor en donde aparentemente no lo había.

Tom se encontraba acostado boca arriba, inhalando y exhalando en pequeños suspiros los residuos de su cálido aliento mientras dormitaba en un apacible sueño conciliador. A pesar de ser el príncipe del inframundo, irónicamente el demonio mantenía dulces ensoñaciones de vez en cuando.

—Tom.

Dijo una voz que le resultaba bastante familiar pero que debido a su estado de semiinconsciencia no lograba descifrar con claridad. Se convirtió entonces en un vago espejismo que se confundía con el pitido silencioso de la habitación cuando la intensidad del llamado moría.

—Tom.

Insistió de nuevo la voz, ahora en un tono mucho más dulce que le encandiló el oído. La sensación de ser sacudido lo desconcertó ¿estaba soñando tal vez? entonces el sueño era una vívida experiencia. Un pinchazo a su mejilla le advirtió que eso no se trataba de un simple sueño y que poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar junto a su consciencia.

Tom se incorporó de la cama, jadeando como si hubiese corrido una enorme distancia y con una mano encendió una pequeña pero feroz llamarada que iluminó tenuemente su habitación. Ahora con la nitidez del lugar se percató del intruso que le sonreía inocentemente junto a su cama.

— ¿Star?—cuestionó incrédulo, frotándose los ojos para disipar la imagen en el caso de que se tratara de una ilusión tras su abrupto despertar.

— ¿Estabas dormido?—la jovencita no consideró lo inoportuna que podría ser su llegada al inframundo, mucho menos tenía en consideración que el demonio requería casi las mismas necesidades que cualquier Mewmano.

Star esperó una respuesta pero lo único que obtuvo fue la imagen de un muchacho que le devolvía la mirada con una expresión de desconcierto en los brillantes y enormes ojos rojizo oscuro que se sostenían sobre unas oscuras ojeras. En efecto, lo había despertado.

La llama entre sus dedos no se había disipado y ella observó las largas sombras que proyectaba sobre las paredes, hileras delgadas que se extendían como patas de araña y escalaban hacia el techo.

Tom lanzó un sonoro bostezo para desperezarse. Star era algo inusitado en su dormitorio, en realidad una extraordinaria presencia inusitada en el lugar, mucho más que los objetos que albergaba en la habitación.

—En realidad no—mintió. Había algo oculto tras la mirada de su novia que él no pudo dejar pasar, lo que fuese, sólo esperaba expectante.

Como si nada, con un simple chasquido de los delgados dedos las luces se encendieron y la habitación se iluminó en su máximo esplendor. Sin un ápice de sorpresa la chica pasó la vista a cada objeto del dormitorio; Star reconoció el lugar como el de antaño, oscuro, melancólico e interesante.

— ¡Que bueno, porque mira lo que te traje!—Star soltó en un tono cantarín sin querer contener su propia emoción en el comunicado.

De improviso levantó jubilosa una bolsa de papel decorada con un lazo purpura al costado. Una hora de tediosa espera le brindó un momento de gloriosa felicidad. La eufórica sonrisa alcanzó los brillantes ojos de la princesa ante la expectativa de la reacción de Tom.

Tom se incorporó por fin de su cama, quejándose por lo bajo cuando la calidez de las sábanas se deslizaron fuera de su cuerpo. Se sentó a la orilla de ésta y alargó la mano para recibir el presente nocturno de su novia, lo que fuese sabía que le gustaría viniendo de ella.

— ¿Esto es?

—Vamos ábrelo ya—lo instó Star sin poder aguantar más la emoción. Quería ver la reacción de Tom.

El crujir de la bolsa fue el único sonido que prevaleció por los próximos segundos, Tom aventuró su mano derecha hasta el fondo del envoltorio y pronto palpó algo, tratando de no romper del todo el papel, sacó lo que parecía ser un pastelillo.

— ¡Sorpresa!—chilló Star—te he traído un bocadillo nocturno hecho especialmente por mí—se jactó ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia que difícilmente podría borrar de su cara en mucho tiempo, estaba haciendo muchos progresos, de eso no podía tener la menor duda.

El muchacho observó detenidamente el bocadillo. Por fuera parecía tan comestible como cualquier otro alimento; el problema radicaba en el interior del mismo, las habilidades culinarias de la princesa de Mewni eran un secreto a voces que sus amigos compartían. La única que parecía no darse cuenta de ello era la propia Star.

— ¿Qué esperas? Cómetelo.

No podía decirle que no, en especial cuando ella esbozaba esa encantadora sonrisa y lo miraba con tanta ilusión.

Con la decisión tomada, el demonio acercó el bocadillo hasta su boca y delicadamente le dio un pequeño mordisco. La reacción fue inmediata; trozos de cascara de huevo se incrustaron en su paladar mientras otros se desintegraron a duras penas entre sus dientes. Masticó un par de veces más hasta que al fin pudo deslizar el alimento por su garganta.

—Delicioso ¿verdad?—cuestionó ella—le agregué unos ingredientes más a la receta—presumió mientras se miraba las uñas de los dedos.

—Creo que nunca he probado algo como esto—una mentira a medias para salvaguardar la paz entre ambos y los sentimientos de la joven.

—Es algo fuera de este mundo—canturreó girando sobre sí con un solo pie. El libro ofrecía un sinfín de oportunidades que ella no podría dejar pasar, cocinar era algo sumamente divertido después de todo.

Si a Tom no le engañaban los ojos, Star parecía demasiado emocionada por algo, incluso más de lo acostumbrado. Y aprovechando la distracción de la chica, dejó a un lado la bolsa de papel, sólo por si acaso. Star se desplomó poco después junto a él, hundiendo el colchón bajo su peso, miró a Tom junto a ella y comenzó con la charla para romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

—Así que—comenzó— ¿debería irme ahora mismo? Seguramente estabas teniendo un buen sueño.

La visión de Tom antes de despertarlo era tan apacible, contrastando así con su actitud explosiva e inestable de antaño, se veía incluso "lindo" según los estándares de Star.

El demonio se encogió de hombros, esbozando una tenue sonrisa. No podía recordar lo que estaba soñando antes de escuchar el llamado, ni una simple imagen llegaba a su mente.

—No lo sé—afirmó refiriéndose al sueño y rápidamente habló aclarando el asunto de la presencia de Star en su habitación—y puedes quedarte si quieres.

— ¡Genial tendremos una pijamada!—dijo ella muy contenta. No le apetecía dormir aún—podremos comer los pastelillos, escuchar las canciones de Sentencia de Amor e incluso jugar a verdad o castigo.

Mientras decía todo aquello, Star señaló el reproductor de Tom recordando la ubicación de ésta, no era un secreto para ella lo fanático que era el chico a la banda y fue por ello que no se sorprendió cuando Marco le comentó sobre eso después de su " _salida improvisada_ " ¿Por qué a los chicos no podrían gustarle las bandas de chicos? No había una ley que prohibiera eso. Con su varita conjuró un par de golosinas más y una manta suave que cubrió su cabeza apenas se materializó.

La visión de Star tendida en el suelo con una manta sobre su cabello lo instó a seguirle la corriente, se puso de pie para desperezarse, espantando los residuos del sueño y luego se unió a ella tomando su lugar frente a la chica. Él y Star se miraron y luego apartaron rápidamente la vista, la tentación se echarse a reír ante la situación fue casi irresistible.

—Tu cuarto no ha cambiado en nada—inquirió ella a Tom.

Él negó con la cabeza y le señaló la esquina derecha de la habitación—Ahí. Tengo una nueva hacha de plata y de ese lado—ahora señaló en la dirección opuesta—una nueva máquina tragamonedas que mi padre me obsequió el mes pasado—expresó con orgullo ante esto último, como si se tratara más de un logro que de cualquier cosa.

Y no era para menos pues se había ganado aquella máquina en compensación a su última terapia. Vestir un traje de conejo parecía absurdo y casi denigrante pero el terapeuta le había garantizado que si podía resistir al menos unos diez minutos con esa cosa sin incinerarlo - _o a él_ \- entonces podría manejar en un diez por ciento su rechazo hacia el fracaso. Después de durar por lo menos quince minutos, todo pareció más bien una hazaña.

Star se levantó sonriendo con una idea en mente y le tendió la mano a Tom para que la imitara, una significativa mirada le dejó a él muy claras las intenciones de la joven.

— ¡Primer turno!—pidió Star, más bien fue una certera afirmación de que ella sería la primera en usar la máquina.

Corrió a toda prisa para ocupar su lugar y tras ella se posicionó Tom para mirar mejor, no era mucho más alto que ella pero unos centímetros extra le favorecían de maravilla. No hubo suerte en la primera ronda, mucho menos en las siguientes siete.

—Esta cosa no sirve—bramó Tom malhumorado golpeando las palmas de las manos sobre el frío metal del objeto y ocasionando un par de abolladuras en él. Por lo general él solía ganar en todo, no había problema alguno, pero ahora esa infernal máquina confabulaba en su contra al negarle la satisfacción de ganar. Cómo la odiaba en esos momentos.

Riéndose por lo bajo Star usó su varita sin que él se diese cuenta. La máquina prácticamente escupió todo el contenido sobre el suelo en un rio furioso de monedas de oro que los arrastró a unos centímetros de sus lugares.

— ¡Ganaste!

— ¿Gané?—repitió Tom incrédulo—es decir, por supuesto que gané, te lo dije—fanfarroneó con ganas esbozando su mejor sonrisa patentada.

Con un movimiento de su mano, las monedas se aglomeraron en una enorme montaña que flotó hacia uno de los cofres de madera que se hallaba hasta ese momento olvidado en una esquina de la habitación, las monedas fueron prácticamente engullidas por ésta, tras el último tintineo del metal precioso el cofre se cerró.

Pero su dicha duró apenas una fracción de segundo pues sus entrañas rugieron furiosas propagando un sonoro ruido que más bien se asemejaba a un gruñido. Su rostro se azoró a más no poder ante la incómoda situación ¿Por qué justo ahora?

— ¿Escuchaste eso?—Star ensanchó los ojos y recorrió atenta la habitación en busca de algo—hay algo aquí con nosotros ¡lo escuché!—y de improviso imitó el sonido con algo que más bien se escuchó como un _**"grrrrr"**_

—Es el inframundo Star, pudo ser cualquier cosa—se excusó Tom—no tengas miedo, yo te protejo de cualquier cosa—Tom se desentendió de su vergüenza anterior y se acercó a ella, ahora con una renovada actitud que rayaba en la picardía.

La abrazó desde atrás de una manera casi protectora como para dar más énfasis a su comentario y ella se movió dejándose envolver en su abrazo.

— ¿Lo que sea?—el corazón de Star latió con fuerza mientras Tom la sostenía de esa manera y ella le preguntaba aquello con un tono de voz que no supo cómo identificar.

Tom no resistió más y se dispuso a estrellar sus labios en los de ella con una suave caricia. Siempre era así, incluso desde antes de que se separaran, los besos que compartía con ella procuraban ser delicados, aunque habían ocasiones en las que Star tomaba la iniciativa y los besos eran llevados a otro nivel cuando ella le daba rienda suelta a su impulsiva personalidad, tornándose un poco violento con resultados inesperados.

Estuvo a unos centímetros de lograr su cometido, de no haber sido por su estómago que clamaba furioso dar la retirada. Resignado, Tom desenvolvió sus brazos de ella y tan rápido como pudo salió corriendo de ahí como si su vida dependiera de ello disculpándose con la chica y asegurando que no tardaría mucho en regresar.

Star no dijo nada porque realmente no tenía nada que decir. Se quedó ahí de pie saboreando la decepción de su beso interrumpido. Que mala suerte.

Mientras Tom atendía " _el llamado de la naturaleza_ " como ella había nombrado a la imperiosa necesidad del chico, aprovechó para otear más a fondo el cuarto del demonio. Hubo algo en especial que captó su atención al instante, su mirada voló hacia un libro que se encontraba expuesto entre un montón de cosas que ella no sabía qué eran. Examinó con curiosidad la portada del objeto notando en éste la imagen de una estrella dorada sobre el fondo oscuro, el dibujo le pareció extrañamente familiar.

El idioma en el que estaba escrito el título no le dijo absolutamente nada, estaba escrito en un idioma ajeno a ella. Sin temor, rozó los dedos sobre la áspera cubierta y con intención abrió el libro deteniéndose en una página al azar en donde las letras le parecieron incluso más familiares, aún así las palabras carecían de un significado.

Guiada por su curiosidad, leyó el primer párrafo de la página pero nada ocurrió. Pensó entonces que el libro era uno como cualquier otro, ordinario; explicando cualquier cosa sin importancia ¿desde cuándo Tom realizaba ese tipo de lecturas aburridas?

Pero no pudo estar más equivocada al respecto.

Amagó cerrar el libro pero lejos de lograr su cometido, de éste un vórtice oscuro se abrió y cual garganta comenzó a succionar todo a su paso, Star dejó caer el objeto al suelo. Los objetos salieron disparados hacia el interior del libro y los muebles se volcaron chocando unos con otros en un pandemonio.

Star afianzó el agarre en la varita, lanzando así la mano mágica que voló hasta una de las vigas del techo para sujetarse en un intento desesperado y no ser engullida por el abismo oscuro de aquel agujero.

En la tierra había un término para esas cosas, la señorita Calavera les había instruido sobre ello en una de sus aburridas clases de ciencias, una a la que Star no prestó mayor atención al estar hablando con Janna y dibujando cosas en su libreta. No lo lamentaba pero jamás pensó que esa información le fuese de utilidad.

El hacha de Tom voló y pasó lo suficientemente cerca de Star, cortando apenas unos mechones de su cabello; el objeto se esfumó en la nada. Ahora estaba en verdaderos problemas, Tom no se tomaría nada bien el hecho de que su nuevo juguete ya no estuviera donde lo había dejado.

No obstante y recapitulando, ese era el menor de los problemas de la princesa.

Algo obstruyó el agujero en el libro. Una gigantesca mano emergió de éste, largas y filosas garras anunciaron su presencia cuando rascaron el suelo con un estridente chirrido que le crispó los nervios a la joven, los oídos de Star se contrajeron ante el insoportable sonido. Unos profundos ojos carmín brillaron en la oscuridad y la miraron sin un ápice de raciocinio en ellos; la enorme criatura se impuso ante Star lanzando un potente gruñido y rastros de viscosa saliva que volaron por el aire cubriéndole parte de la cara.

Ante esto, no pudo sostenerse por más tiempo y cayó al suelo. Una fracción de segundo bastó para incorporarse y asumir una posición de batalla evidenciando claramente su disposición a enfrentar al monstruo con un certero ataque para hacer retroceder a la bestia. No tenía miedo, en absoluto. Ella había enfrentado cosas mucho peores que esa.

— ¡Cadena mágica de mariposas furiosas y corazones opresores!

Probó con un encantamiento sencillo, lanzando sus cadenas mágicas hechas totalmente tal como ella había dicho, de brillantes mariposas y corazones centellantes. Por un momento esto pareció contener a la bestia quien clamaba furiosa pero justo cuando iba a asestarle un potente Golpe Narval con la intención de enviarlo de nuevo al agujero por donde había salido, la cadena se rompió.

Fue entonces que la criatura avanzó enfurecida hacia ella.

Hechizo tras hechizo nada funcionó. La magia no era la solución a todo, al parecer.

Star esquivó la furiosa mano que batió en dirección a ella y rodando sobre la cama cayó de costado a ésta; no tenía opción alguna, emplearía su transformación para aniquilar al demonio tal como lo había hecho con Toffee. Su madre le había dicho que los poderes surgían en tiempos de necesidad, bueno, Star podía catalogar este momento como uno de mucha necesidad.

Un resplandor dorado iluminó el lugar y cegó al monstruo por un momento; aprovecharía esa fracción de tiempo como una ventaja para abrir un portal y lanzar el ataque, cuando la criatura cayera al portal, la cerraría sin demora. Pero fuera de todo pronóstico, no sucedió absolutamente nada cuando agitó la varita para lanzar el ataque; lo intentó una y dos veces más pero el resultado fue el mismo. La decepción se abrió paso desde el interior de su pecho al saber que el único golpe que pudo lanzar fue el del fracaso. Su apariencia regresó a la normalidad entonces.

Otro grito reverberó en la habitación haciendo temblar las paredes y el techo, vio a la criatura levantar una de sus garras y ella aguardó por un golpe que jamás llegó. La distorsionada voz de Tom se alzó sobre el barullo, viajando certeramente desde el otro lado de la habitación; el aire se enrareció haciendo su ira más notoria.

— ¡Apártate Star!—Tom bramó sin apartar la mirada de la bestia frente a él—yo me encargaré de él—prometió en un tono resuelto que le transmitió algo a Star.

El príncipe del inframundo se elevó por el aire, envuelto en una llamarada de furiosas flamas que refulgía con magnificencia; Tom entreabrió los labios y suaves susurros de palabras inteligibles brotaron de él en un cántico que hizo temblar el suelo de su habitación. Star miró a la bestia y notó que ésta estaba titubeando, como si tuviese la intención de retroceder pero no se atreviera a dar un solo paso.

Los afilados ojos de la criatura brillaron y sus fosas nasales se abrieron cual rendijas. Estaba furioso. Y toda esta furia se volcó en una voluntad que lo hizo avanzar hacia el príncipe.

— ¡Tom cuidado!—advirtió Star con un grito que amenazó con rasgar su garganta. Corriendo en su auxilio y levantando la varita para lanzar un ataque. La varita centelló en vida y un rayo rosa que más bien parecía un chorro de diamantina salió disparada hacia la criatura adhiriéndose a ella.

—Aléjate—dijo Tom fríamente. No quería que la imprudencia de Star le costara mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a perder. Una mirada de advertencia fue suficiente para transmitirle lo necesario.

Las cuencas de los ojos del príncipe estaban en blanco pero a diferencia del monstruo al que se enfrentaba, éstos brillaban en reconocimiento de lo que le rodeaba. Respirando irregular y entrecortadamente levantó la cabeza hacia el techo, las manos de Tom se elevaron al mismo tiempo que las palabras lo hacían, pasando de un simple susurro a poderosos gritos que resonaban con autoridad.

Unas cadenas metálicas emergieron de las cuatro esquinas del libro y aprisionaron a la bestia que bramaba furioso por su liberación, forcejeando a más no poder quedó totalmente inmóvil cuando la cadena se ciñó a su cuerpo. Poco a poco el tamaño de la criatura fue disminuyendo hasta que el libro se lo tragó; antes de que éste se cerrara, Star alcanzó a ver al monstruo reducido ahora a una simple ilustración en la vieja y desgastada hoja de papel amarillenta.

Tom colapsó y cayó exhausto por el esfuerzo invertido en el conjuro, ella corrió hacia el chico para sostenerlo justo a tiempo antes de que golpeara definitivamente el suelo. Lo mantuvo cerca haciendo que su cuerpo prácticamente se fundiese con el suyo; estaba preocupada por él, del daño que pudiese haber sufrido, algo en lo profundo del corazón se Star martillaba impaciente por saber que se encontraba bien.

Tom se mostró tan sorprendente en ese momento que cualquier cosa pasó a un segundo plano. Para ella no existía nada más extraordinario que verlo dominar a aquel monstruo, excepto tal vez el motivo por el que lo hacía: para protegerla. Pensó en las palabras de Tom asegurando que él no conocía la amabilidad; cuan errado estaba al respecto, esa pequeña muestra de valentía le había demostrado que el muchacho se subestimaba sobremanera en ese aspecto, quizás Tom tuviese una imagen sobre sí mismo que se negaba a admitir que guardaba amabilidad en él. Ella sin embargo vislumbró todo lo contrario, sus ojos no miraban al demonio como antes lo hacía. Ya no.

Pensó en el pasado, en todas las discusiones y negativas de su parte, en la perseverancia de Tom disfrazada de egoísmo ¿Por qué insistía tanto de todos modos? Era la cuestión que la acechaba cada vez que le denegaba alguna oportunidad. Tal vez jamás lo entendería del todo pero de algo estaba muy segura, que a veces era tan fácil olvidar lo bien que estaban juntos y era eso precisamente lo que había estado haciendo durante ese tiempo, era fácil enterrar el pasado y hacer de cuenta que jamás había sucedido. Estaba equivocada.

Porque en estos momentos recordaba lo que era estar juntos, compartir momentos, abrazándose y preocupándose el uno por el otro. Tal vez en aquella ocasión le había dejado en claro que lo único que buscaba en él era un amigo pero sin duda había encontrado mucho más que eso.

Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que no podía moverse— ¿Estás bien?—su tono preocupado ocasionó que su voz titubeara por un momento.

— ¡Eso fue increíblemente peligroso!—respondió no con molestia sino con una excitación desmedida.

Sí, lo era. De hecho era la cosa más emocionante en toda la noche. Pero aún así.

Star estudió minuciosamente cada rasgo de su rostro y sacudió la cabeza sonriendo con alivio, a pesar de todo parecía estar bien. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse, sus dedos se entrelazaron con una calidez y un cosquilleo familiar.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—Tom le dio a Star una mirada curiosa.

—Esa cosa salió de tu libro cundo lo leí y entonces…

Y entonces la curiosidad se deformó volviéndose una gélida mirada que la perforó. Otro de los extremos de su relación se hacía presente entonces.

—No tenías por qué tocar el libro Star—la interrumpió Tom con brusquedad. Más que un simple comentario era una reprimenda.

Nadie, a excepción de él podía tocar ese libro; compilados ahí se encontraban todo tipo de maldiciones e invocaciones demoniacas que él estaba tratando de aprender y hasta ahora apenas dominaba la mitad de ellos, afortunadamente ese monstruo pertenecía a uno de los capítulos aprendidos.

—Yo no quise—exclamó bastante ofendida—dejaste el libro sobre la mesa como si nada ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

Tom sacudió la cabeza ¿todo recaía en él?— ¿Estás culpándome? —La vio asentir con suficiencia— ¿No aprendiste nada de la caja de almas?—su humor se disipó ante el recordatorio. Todo lo contrario a lo que esperó.

Touché ¿cómo olvidar aquel incidente? Pero en su defensa, esta vez el objeto parecía más normal.

—Como sea, no deberías dejar tus libros prohibidos por ahí a la vista de todos.

Ella que hablaba desde la experiencia le pareció casi irónico su comentario. El libro de hechizos de su familia ya no existía debido a su descuido; eso podría sucederle también a Tom. Star se cruzó de brazos y fingió molestia.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Lo tendré presente la próxima vez que visites mi habitación.

— ¿Me dejarás regresar después de que prácticamente destruí tu habitación?

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Tom y se abstuvo de pasear la mirada por el lugar para verificar los daños, quería evitar encolerizarse. Como fuese, debía mantener los estribos para con ella, no debía arruinar las cosas de nuevo. Star era una chica voluble y él muy volátil, a la menor provocación todo podría hacerse añicos y él no quería que eso sucediera ahora que estaban dándose una segunda oportunidad.

—Si—susurró jugando a ser arrogante pero su voz denotaba cierto cariño en él.

— ¿A pesar de que el agujero se tragó tu hacha nueva y el tragamonedas?—inquirió Star con cautela.

—Ya te dije que…—entonces todo se esclareció—espera ¿qué?—su cuerpo se calentó y la ira bulló desde el interior— ¡Star!

La princesa había aprendido algunos trucos para apaciguar a la bestia interna de Tom. Un efectivo exorcismo. Lentamente se acercó a él y le plantó un ligero beso en la mejilla, algo suave, apenas una caricia de sus labios; esto tomó al demonio por sorpresa y congeló su molestia.

Dejando a un lado su apariencia encolerizada, se volvió en dirección a Star para devolverle el gesto. Bajó su rostro hasta quedar junto al de ella, tomando las manos de la joven para entrelazarlas con las suyas y sus ojos brillaron cariñosamente cuando encerró su mirada en la de su novia, aquel azul profundo consumió cada parte del alma de Tom, siempre fue de esa manera con ella.

—Creo que esto es mucho más efectivo que un demonicismo—un leve destello malicioso apareció en los ojos de Tom, uno que sólo aparecía cuando se traía algo entre manos.

— ¿Funcionó?—Star rió, él era definitivamente un "chico malo" tal como Pony le había dicho, pero era eso lo que más le gustaba de él.

Sus ojos carmín ardieron en los de ella mientras la contemplaba como si quisiera grabarla en su memoria, él inclinó la cabeza y Star pensó que iba a besarla, ante esto su corazón golpeteó furiosamente ante la expectativa mientras los labios del príncipe pasaban junto a los suyos. No la besó. Los labios de Tom se detuvieron para susurrarle al oído.

—Siempre lo hace—su cálido aliento chocó contra la piel de Star.

Ella retrocedió un par de centímetros sintiendo las mariposas revolotear en su estomago.

Entonces lo besó. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello presionó sus labios con los suyos y se sumergió en ellos con un deseo inmensurable; fue algo totalmente nuevo como si nunca se hubieran besado con anterioridad ¿por qué? No lo sabía pero tampoco quería saberlo.

Fue tanto el impulso que los dos cayeron al suelo aún besándose. Star se perdió en el beso. Casi abrumada por los sentimientos en su interior. Alivio, cariño, dicha, emoción, felicidad, paz, amor. Todo flotando en un torbellino.

Mientras la besaba, Tom sentía que algo se incendiaba en su interior. Sus labios se soldaron a los de ella pero con delicadeza y su cuerpo se tensó por un momento intentando no hacer nada que estropeara el momento.

No obstante nada podía durar para siempre.

En ese momento y sin previo aviso la puerta chirrió cuando se abrió y una cabeza asomó.

—Tu madre y yo escuchamos un ruido ¿estás…?—la pregunta murió en la boca del padre de Tom al ver a su hijo en el suelo y Star sobre él, besándose.

Su presencia pareció no perturbar a su hijo y su novia, así que dejó salir un sonoro carraspeo para abstraer la atención de los jóvenes. Eso pareció funcionar; Star se separó de Tom en un salto y sin un ápice de vergüenza saludó al hombre.

— ¡Buenas noches Dave!—le regaló al rey una vasta y efusiva sonrisa.

—Hola Star—devolvió el saludo sin saber qué más decir. Entornó los ojos en Tom y éste le devolvió una mirada que no denotaba molestia o fastidio ante su intromisión y presencia sino más bien mantenía un semblante encandilado—Bien, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, yo… me voy a dormir.

Dave ni siquiera reparó en el desastre de la habitación, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí y aliviar el ardor en sus mejillas. Sin más, cerró la puerta de la misma manera en la que la abrió.

—Eso fue raro—comentó Star incorporándose del suelo. A unos metros miró el reloj que se había desprendido de la pared y éste le regaló la premisa de la hora— ¡ya es tarde! Debo irme—era más de media noche.

Sin esperar respuesta del chico, ella abrió el portal hacia su habitación.

—Adiós Tom—se despidió con un pie dentro del portal y agitando la mano al aire. Sin demora lo atravesó y se marchó.

Él inspiró profundamente. Tom apenas fue consciente de lo que acababa de suceder y cuando la realidad lo golpeó se percató del huracán de tragedia que había arrasado con su habitación.

Él sacudió la cabeza entonces— ¡Star!—bramó el nombre de su novia.

Tardaría toda la noche en limpiar todo, incluso haciendo uso de sus poderes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Este Shot es dedicado a Miss G.M. Fentom 7u7r te adoro mujer creo que eres la que me motiva a escribir mis locuras para esta pareja, ya lo estaba considerando desde hace tiempo pero no sé por qué no lo había hecho XD**_

 _ **Quería escribir algo romántico pero de la nada eso se convirtió en "esto" bueno "no era lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado" XD**_

 _ **Me gusta mucho esta pareja así como la de Star y Marco, pero en cuanto a fics, no quiero mezclar ambas y crear un triangulo amoroso creo que ya tenemos suficiente drama en la serie. Por ahora al momento de escribir quiero centrarme sólo en la pareja, sea StarTom o Starco (si es que me animo a algo con ellos en el futuro), tampoco quiero hacer de Tom un objeto de consuelo para Star honestamente la idea no me emociona en absoluto por cuestiones de gusto por los personajes.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el fic y nos leemos en la próxima.**_


End file.
